The present invention is an apparatus, which can be secured to a vehicle, and which can be used to affix, transport, and deploy shooting sports equipment such as a target dispenser, a gun-sighting bench rest assembly, and the like.
Heretofore, a number of patents and publications have disclosed transportable apparatus, which attach to a vehicle, the relevant portions of which may be briefly summarized as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,431 to Heyworth, issued Jul. 18, 2000, discloses a transportable hoist apparatus, which attaches to a receiver on a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 407,135 to DeWitt, issued Mar. 23, 1999, discloses a transportable clay pigeon launcher support device, which attaches to a receiver on a vehicle, and which comprises a square tube, and a rotatable platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,147 to Ducharme et al., issued Mar. 14, 1995, discloses a transportable work table apparatus, which attaches to a receiver on a vehicle, and which comprises a square tube, and a fixed platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,077 to Leubkeman, issued Feb. 16, 1960, discloses a target-dispensing device, which is attachable to a fixed object, such as a post.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for affixing, transporting, and deploying shooting sports equipment with a vehicle, comprising: a receiver bar having a first end and a second end, the first end being attachable at to a vehicle; a riser comprising a lower section and an upper section, said riser being attachable at the lower section to the second end of said receiver bar; wherein the upper section of said riser further comprises a joining feature for affixing said shooting sports equipment to said riser.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for affixing, transporting, and deploying a target dispenser with a vehicle, comprising: a receiver bar having a first end and a second end, the first end being attachable to a vehicle; a riser having a lower section and an upper section, the lower section being attachable to the second end of said receiver bar; and a target dispenser attached to the upper section of said riser.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for affixing, transporting, and deploying a gun-sighting bench rest with a vehicle, comprising a receiver bar comprising a first end and a second end, attachable at said first end to a vehicle; a riser comprising a lower section and an upper section, attachable at said lower section to said second end of said receiver bar; and a gun-sighting bench rest attached to said upper section of said riser.
One aspect of the invention is based on the observation of problems with conventional techniques of affixing, transporting, and deploying shooting sports equipment in remote outdoor locations. To the best of the applicant's knowledge, no one single device offers the capability of effectively accomplishing all three objectives of affixing, transporting, and deploying equipment.
In many instances, it is desirable to transport such equipment into areas, which are substantially inaccessible with large vehicles and conventional equipment transporting means. The present invention enables fast and simple affixing of such equipment to a vehicle that is capable of accessing remote terrain, e.g. an all terrain vehicle. Furthermore, such equipment is frequently secured at the remote site to such objects as a vehicle spare tire and the like, as means to affix and immobilize the equipment. For example, the practice of attaching a target dispenser (used in dispensing skeet or trap shooting targets) to the spare tire of a vehicle (detached and lying on the ground) is generally unsatisfactory. A typical spare tire is not a satisfactory base, because it is not heavy enough to withstand the recoil of the target dispenser during target ejection, and thus it allows the dispenser to wobble uncontrollably during and after ejection. Any attempt to add weight to the spare tire, e.g. filling it with water, renders the spare tire generally unsatisfactory for its intended purpose.
The apparatus of the present invention can include a receiver bar, attachable to a vehicle; a riser, attachable to the receiver bar; and a joining feature for affixing shooting sports equipment to the riser.
The technique described above is advantageous because it enables fast and easy affixing of shooting sports equipment to a vehicle, ease of transportation of the equipment with the vehicle, and ease of deployment and use of the equipment upon arrival of the vehicle and equipment at the desired destination.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for affixing, transporting, and deploying shooting sports equipment with a vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus for affixing, transporting, and deploying a target dispenser with a vehicle.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide an apparatus for affixing, transporting, and deploying a gun-sighting bench rest with a vehicle.
The present invention will be described in connection with a preferred embodiment, however, it will be understood that there is no intent to limit the invention to the embodiment described. On the contrary, the intent is to cover all alternatives, modifications, and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.